Couple or Lover?
by HoneyRubies WindTree
Summary: di saat kau di hadapkan dua pilihan antara Kekasih dan Pasangan, siapakah yang akan kau pilih? KaiHun or KaiStal?


Author: HoneyRubies WindTree  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: /Drama/Romance/School Life  
Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer  
**This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.**

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

3

.

6

.

5

.

Happy Reading~

Seoul International High School sebenarnya tak ada bedanya dengan sekolah-sekolah international lainnya, bedanya SIHS menerapkan system asrama dan pasangan, setiap murid-murid di SIHS di wajibkan memiliki seorang pasangan, murid-murid di bebaskan untuk memiliki pasangan, entah itu Boy-Boy, Girl-Girl atau Boy-Girl.

Pasangan berlaku sampai mereka lulus di SIHS, murid-murid di ijinkan mengganti pasangan tapi hanya 1 kali!

Di SIHS terdapat 3 pasangan yang paling terkenal, pasangan pertama sering disebut Leader Couple, KriSoo. Kris dan Kyungsoo merupakan pasangan beda angkatan, Kris yang kelas 12 sedangkan Kyungsoo kelas 11, mereka disebut Leader Couple karena Kris yang seorang Ketua Ekskul Basket sedangkan Kyungsoo Ketua Ekskul Vocal, pasangan kedua yaitu Happy Virus Couple, ChanBaek. Mereka satu angkatan, sama-sama kelas 12, Chanyeol anggota Band sekolah sedangkan Baekhyun anggota ekskul Vocal, jika beruntung kalian bisa melihat ChanBaek bernyanyi di taman sekolah, Baekhyun yang bernyayi sedangkan Chanyeol mengiringinya dengan gitarnya.

Pasangan ketiga sekaligus pasangan paling terkenal di antara pasangan yang lain, mereka punya banyak julukan Prince Couple, Dance Couple, Perfect Couple, KaiHun. Kai dan Sehun sama kelas 11, sama-sama anggota Ekskul Dance dan juga sama-sama murid jenius, banyak yang mengatakan jika Sehun dan Kai cocok satu sama lain, mereka cocok untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi sayang menurut rumor yang beredar Kai sudah memiliki kekasih.

.

.

.

Kai tampak mengaduk-aduk makanannya, Sehun melirik Kai lalu menutup notebook hitamnya. "ada apa?" tanya Sehun sambil mengambil sumpit dari tangan Kai lalu menyuapkan makanan yang entah sudah berbentuk apa karena Kai menggaduk-aduknya tadi. "tak ada" jawab Kai setelah mengunyah makanannya "bohong.." ucap Sehun sambil menyuapkan Kai lagi "kekasihku.. dia bilang dia akan pindah sekolah kesini" jelas Kai "lalu?" Sehun menyerahkan segelas air minum "dia ingin menjadi pasanganku disini.." Kai menatap dalam Sehun "kalau kau mau kau bisa berpasangan dengannya" jawab Sehun singkat "kau tahu Tuan Oh, sejak pertama kali ku menjadikanmu pasanganku, ku takkan melepasmu kau tahu.." Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Kai "terserahmu Tuan Kim.."

.

.

.

Krystal melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah SIHS, dia tak sabar bertemu kekasihnya. "Krystal-ssi?" Krystal membalikan badannya menghadap seorang namja yang memanggilnya "Kim Joonmyeon imnida, ketua OSIS disini" Suho sedikit membungkukan badannya "ah.. Krystal Jung imnida" Krystal tersenyum setelah membungkkan tubuhnya "barang-barangmu sudah ada di kamar asramamu, ini no asramamu, kelas dan juga jadwal pelajaranmu" Suho menyerahakan beberapa kertas kearah Krystal "Gamshaminda" ucap Krystal sambil menerima kertas pemberian Suho, "kajja ku antar ke kelasmu" Suho tersenyum lalu berjalan di ikuti Krystal.

Sehun menutup pelan notebooknya, dia baru saja selesai membantu Mr. Hwang memeriksa ulangan harian kelas 10, Sehun mengacak-acak pelan poninya yang sudah mulai memanjang, mungkin dia akan memotong poninya nanti.

"Sehun?" Suho yang berjalan bersama Krystal mendekati Sehun "annyeong Hyung, sedang apa?" tanya Sehun "ku mau mengantar murid pindahan ke kelasnya" Sehun menatap Krystal lalu tersenyum sopan sambil membungkukan badannya.

"ah, Sehun bisakah kau mengantarkan Krystal ke kelasnya? Aku ada sedikit masalah mendadak" ucap Suho sambil menatap layar ponselnya, sepertinya para anggota OSIS sedang membutuhkannya sekarang, "arraseo, kelas apa?" Sehun memasukan notebooknya ke tasnya "11-B.2, Krystal-ssi, mianhae ne, aku tak bisa mengantarmu. kau bisa mengikuti Sehun" setelah meminta maaf Suho langsung berlari kecil ke ruang OSIS.

"kajja, Krystal-ssi" Sehun tersenyum lalu berjalan di ikuti Krystal "Krystal Jung imnida, mohon bantuannya" Krystal memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berjalan "Oh Sehun imnida, tentu saja Krystal-ssi" Krystal melirik ujung kerah Sehun, di sana menuliskan angka 11, berarti Sehun satu angkatan dengannya "Sehun-ssi sudah mempunyai pasangan?" tanya Krystal "eum? Sudah, waeyo?" tanya Sehun balik "ah itu, kau tidak menggunakan pin seperti Joonmyeon-ssi dan yang lain" Sehun terkekeh pelan "pinku rusak, belum sempat ku perbaiki.." Krystal menangguk-anggukan kepalnya, Krystal melirik Sehun, Sehun sangat tampan dan juga canik di saat yang bersamaan, kulitnya yang bersih tanpa noda, kakinya yang jenjang, bibirnya yang tipis hidungnya yang mancung, tatapan matanya yang ramah. Krystal meringis dalam hati tuhan sepertinya sedikit keterlaluan menciptakan makhluk seindah dan sesempurna Sehun, beruntungnya orang yang sudah menjadikan Sehun pasangannya.

"jja.. kita sudah sampai, semoga harimu menyenangkan Krystal-ssi" Sehun berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu kelas "ah.. ne, gomawo Sehun-ssi" Sehun tersenyum, dia lalu mengetuk pintu kelas hingga seorang guru tampak membukakan pintu dari dalam "ada apa Sehun?" tanya sang Guru "saya mengantarkan murid pindahan Mr. Park" Sehun sedikit mengeser badannya hingga Krystal yang berdiri di belakannya terlihat oleh sang guru "arraseo, gomawo sudah mengatarkannya, kau bisa kembali kekelasmu Sehun dan kau murid pindahan bisa masuk dan memperkenalkan diri dengan teman-teman barumu" Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan menu kelasnya setelah tersenyum pelan pada Krystal yang berjalan memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana?" Kai menatap Sehun yang kini duduk di sampingnya "mengantarkan murid baru kekelasnya" jawab Sehun singkat sambil mengeluarkan buku fisika miliknya "murid baru? Siapa?" tanya Kai penasaran "eum.. kalau tidak salah namnya Krystal Jung, dia ada di kelas 11-B.2" Kai terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun "kau kenapa eoh?" Kai tersentak pelan "ah.. anni" Sehun memandang aneh "istirahat nanti temani aku mengambil pin baru di ruangan penyimpanan okay" Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban, pembicaraan mereka terhenti begitu sang guru memasuki kelas.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan bersama Kai, sesekali tampak dia membenarkan letak tasnya yang tergeser "kau merepotkan" Kai menggambil tas sehun yang tersampir di bahu kiri sang namja milky skin itu, di sampirkan tas itu di bahu kanannya, menumpuk dengan tas miliknya, Sehun sedikit memngembungkan pipinya tanda kesal, dilipatnya tangannya di depan dadanya, Kai tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sehun yang sedikit kekanakan, tingkah yang hanya di tunjukan di depan dirinya. Kai melingkarkan tangan kananya di pinggang Sehun, yang ukuranya sedikit lebih kecil di antara namja-namja seusianya menurutnya "jangan marah eoh.. ku hanya tak mau kau kerepotan" bisik Kai di telinga Sehun.

Pekikan tertahan terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang di lewati KaiHun yang tentu saja di abaikan oleh KaiHun, mereka terus berjalan hingga berbelok di ujung koridor.

"tadi Sehun?" tanya Krysal pada Sulli, teman sebangkunya "ne~ KaiHun~" Krystal menyerit mendengar nama yang asing sekaligus familiar di telingannya "KaiHun?" Sulli mengangguk antusias "Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin yang biasa di panggil Kai, mereka berdua The Most Popular Couple in here~ Sehun yang cantik di sandingkan dengan Kai yang tampan, mereka sama-sama jago dalam menari dan Rap, mereka juga jenius, mereka sama-sama masuk kekelas 11-A.1 yang di isi hanya 20 orang siswa-siswi yang jenius, they really like Prince and Princess from a Fairytale~" Krystal membeku setelah mendengar nama Kim Jongin, nama yang sangat familiar di telinganya, nama kekasihnya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu.

"ini pinnya Sehun.. jangan di rusakan lagi ne" penjaga ruang penyimpanan menyerahkan sebuah pelastik kecil berisi sebuah pin berwarna abu-abu bertuliskan K.J "ne.. arraseo, gamshaminda Mr. Shim" Sehun membungkukan badan lalu memangambil pin tersebut dari tangan "kami pergi dulu, terimakasih bantuannya" Kai dan Sehun membungkukan badan sekali lagi sebelum pergi berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk makan siang.

Sehun memainkan pin tersebut di tangannya, Sehun dan Kai berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju atap, mereka jarang makan di kantin terlalu ramai, lagipula Kai lebih suka memakan bekal makan siang buatan Sehun ketimbang makanan di kantin.

"kemarikan tasku Kai.." Sehun mendudukan dirinya di dekat pagar pembatas, Kai menyerahkan tas Sehun yang Kai akui lumayan berat, apa Sehun selalu membawa tas seberat itu setiap hari?

Sehun mengeluarkan 2 kotak bekal berukuran sedang dari dasar tasnya. "ku buat Bibimbab, Samgyetang dan dubu kimchi.. mianhae, ku bangun kesiangan jadi hanya bisa membuat segini" Sehun membuka kotak bekal satu persatu "gwenchanayo.. harusnya kau tidak usah membuat bekal, kau pasti begadang mengerjakan tugas kan?" Kai mengeluarkan beberapa botol minuman dari tasnya "itu apa?" Sehun menunjuk sebuah botol yang di bungkus. "ini minuman kesukaannmu.." Kai membuka bungkus botol tersebut dan mengeluarkan Choco Bubble Tea dari dalamnya "huwaaaa.. bubble tea~ Kai-ah gomawoyo~" dengan mata berbinar Sehun menerima Bubble tea dari Kai.

"Oh iya.. ku juga buat cemilan" Sehun kembali membuka tasnya di ambilnya tempat makanan berbentuk bundar kecil berwarna biru tua "tara~ kemari Kai bilang ingin makan Teukbokki kan, jadi tadi pagi aku coba membuatnya" Sehun membuka tutup tempat makan itu, Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "kau tak harus membuatnya Hunnie, kita bisa membelinya nanti di hari minggu" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya "tapi aku mau buatkan untuk Kai, ya sudah kalu Kai tak mau ku berikan ke Luhan-hyung saja" ucaap Sehun kesal sambil menutup tempat makan tersebut "siapa bilang aku tak mau eoh? Tentu saja aku mau, gomawo Hunnie sayang~" ucap Kai sambil merebut tempat makan itu dari tangan Sehun

"eung.. kajja makan, waktu istirahat tinggal 25 menit lagi" ujar Sehun sambil menyerahkan sumpit pada Kai.

.

.

.

Krystal menatap layar ponselnya dengan gelisah sudah berulang kali dia mengirim pesan ke Jongin tapi tak ada satupun pesannya yang di balas. "kau tak makan Krys? 10 menit lagi bel berbunyi loh.." ujar Sulli sambil memakan Ramennya "10? Bukannya 25?" tanya Krystal sambil mengecheck jam di tangannya "anniya.. kita hanya istirahat 30 menit Krys kecuali kelas A, mereka istirahat selama 45 menit, itu karena kelas mereka akan lebih panjang dari kelas yang lain… eum.. kira-kira beda 2 jam" Krystal menundukan kepalanya pupus sudah harapannya bertemu Jongin setelah pulang sekolah, andai saja dia bisa lebih pintar mungkin dia bisa masuk ke kelas A bersama Jongin.

Sekali lagi Krys mencoba mengirimkan pesan kepada Jongin.

To : Kim Jong In 3

'bisakah hari sabtu atau minggu kita bertemu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, ku harap kau bisa datang. Ku tunggu di taman dekat sekolah jam 09.00'

Send

To Be Continued

Hi~kembali lagi bertemu dengan Rie yang imut ini /di gampar reader/ hahahah~ ku bawa cerita twoshot kali ini.. hehehe.. ini terinspirasi dari RP yang ku mainin.. Cuma agak sedikit di lebay-in/? ku putus sama couple RP ku gara-gara dia mau couple-an sama pacar RLnya.. hahaha~ ku ngga mikirin sih sebenernya bagiku RP just RP soo~ say no to galau/? Wks… udah ah.. Rie jadi curcol.. heheh.. cukup cuap-cuapnya sampai disini.. pai.. paii all, see u on next storie or chap~

With Love.

_Haruna Quirie_


End file.
